


The Dragon's Grace

by SleepyWolf2365



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, I know no one likes OCs but just imagine she is you, I'm following the outline of Metal Fury but things are not set in stone!!, Kenta is the adorable third wheel but is so much more than that, Ryuga deserves love and is capable of it, Ryuga will always struggle with his dark past, Slow Burn, past trauma is brought up for both, these two will help the other become a better person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWolf2365/pseuds/SleepyWolf2365
Summary: Nemesis' revival is approaching and the Winter Legendary Blader of the Four Seasons has been found, by Kenta, and her name is Asami Katsu. While Kenta's mission is to recruit Ryuga into helping Gingka, hers is to help the Dragon Emperor become a little more humane.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I've recently got back into Beyblade, and since I'll love Ryuga until the end of time, I figured I would write this story that I've dreamt up for years. I've always wanted to know what would happen if someone had been there for Ryuga during the events of Metal Fury, besides Kenta, in a way where they challenged him to see things differently and help him with his trauma, since he always brings up living in a world of darkness and his horrible past throughout the series.
> 
> I made an OC for this so hopefully I can translate my ideas for this story properly but let's see where it goes! Ryuga is my all time favorite and I plan to keep true to his real character, so please let me know if I don't or if I start staying from it. I don't want to be one of those fics where the OOCness is too much to bear. With that being said, this is definitely slow burn with angst because Ryuga would never fall in love overnight!
> 
> With all that being said, let's go!

The whole room went silent. They couldn't believe it. It seemed so obvious now, but thanks to Kenta the last legendary blader of the four seasons has been discovered; the blader of the winter season.

"I see now!" Madoka pulled out her tiny laptop and started typing furiously. "It's so obvious! We were looking for the wrong person the whole time! I forgot to look for bladers with winter constellation beys. We all wanted Masamune to be a legendary blader so badly that we forgot to consider people we don't know as well!" the beyblade mechanic showed her computer screen to everyone else in the room. "The Legendary Blader of the winter season is, Asami Kentsu with her beyblade Arctic Wolf!" Her laptop screen popped up with information of Asami and Wolf.

Tsubasa scratched his silver head of hair and chuckled sheepishly. "You would think with the name 'Arctic Wolf' we would know she's the last legendary blader of the four seasons."

Kenta, Gingka, Madoka, Hikaru, Benkei, and Yuki all started laughing while Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Hey Kenta," Gingka started off slowly and cocked his head to the side. "How did you find her anyway?"

The rest of the group was still unaware of the fact that Kenta had started traveling with Ryuga and he knew that he had to give up his whereabouts now. But how would everyone take it? Ryuga is a person feared by pretty much everyone in the world, so the thought of Kenta jeopardizing his safety to follow the Dragon Emperor seemed absurd.

Kenta hung his head low and sighed. "Ok everyone, you can't get mad at me ok? I-I was trying to help out the group and become a better blader! This was the only way I could help out!"

Gingka's fiery red eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Kenta," he said softly, "what are you talking about? How could we ever be mad at you?"

"Because...because," the small green haired boy took a deep breath. "I've been traveling with Ryuga! I found Asami during my travels with him!" Kenta shut his eyes and braced himself.

"Ryuga?!" Tsubasa yelled and recoiled backward with wide and serious eyes from the mention of that name. "Kenta don't you know how  _dangerous_  that guy is?!"

Hikaru started shaking and fell back into her chair. "That guy is unpredictable Kenta. He possesses so much power, he could hurt you in a split second!"

"But he didn't! And he won't!" Kenta felt like he should defend his newest friend but he also knew his old friends were talking out of past experiences. But they didn't know Ryuga like he does. "Look, I know where you guys are coming from but you don't know Ryuga like I do. He hasn't banned me from traveling with him and I'm still me, aren't I? I've improved  _so much_ from my travels with him. He's not as cold-hearted as you think!"

"How would you know?" Tsubasa asked coldly. "Don't you remember Battle Bladers?"

A tiny growl erupted from the small kid as he turned to Tsubasa. "He helped you overcome the dark power remember? He helped us in the final stage of the World Championships by defeating Jack! He saved my life during our travels together and he's a completely different person when he's around Asami! No one knows Ryuga like I do!" Kenta's eyes started glowing and an aura of fire started glowing around him with every word that came to Ryuga's defense.

Gingka reached out to his longtime friend and rested a gloved hand on the young blader's shoulder. "Woa Kenta! Take it easy! We believe you, pal, don't worry. No one could understand Ryuga as much as you can because you've actually spent time with the guy," Gingka's eyes softened as he spoke. The aura vanished and Kenta visibly relaxed. "Everyone's just skeptical that's all."

"Now where can we find Asami?" Yuki piped up for the first time. "We need her aid so we can stop the revival of Nemesis together!" Typical Yuki, down to business as usual.

Kenta grimaced slightly as he answered because he knew they wouldn't like it. "She's with Ryuga."

Everyone in the room became even more confused. "What?! Why?!" Madoka asked for everyone.

Kenta rubbed his neck and chuckled sheepishly, "Uh well you see, I'm trying to get them together. They're a perfect match for each other, trust me, and they just need a little push. They already spend so much time together and Ryuga's really changed!" Kenta backtracked slightly. "Uh I mean- well, he's not a whole new person or anything, but he has definitely become nicer because of her!"

"Kenta," Tsubasa rubbed his temples and groaned. "This isn't the time to be playing Cupid, you know. The future of beyblade is at stake here!"

"Awww no way!" Madoka had heart eyes on and nearly sprang out of her chair. She loved romance and fairy tales and perfect storybook endings so this was right up her alley. She secretly believed in soulmates and that everyone had their perfect match out there somewhere, even people like Ryuga. "Kenta that's the cutest thing! How are you going to do it?! Can I help?"

Kenta started panicking and waved his hands in the air. "Ah Madoka no! Believe me, I wish you could but Ryuga is stubborn as a rock and likes being alone so a lot of people can't get involved you know?"

"You're wasting your time," a cool voice stated. "Ryuga isn't capable of loving anything or anyone else other than beyblade. His heart is taken by L Drago and becoming the best."

Kenta's body recoiled slightly from the statement and turned his gaze to Hikaru. "Hikaru! How could you say that?"

The former blader sighed and her hands clenched into fists on her lap under the table. "I'm sorry Kenta but that's the truth. The fact is, is that Ryuga is a cold-hearted and power hungry person. He would never drop anything in his life for some girl."

The fire aura started to faintly glow again and Kenta's jaw clenched. "Oh yeah? Well, I'll prove you wrong! I will get Asami and Ryuga together and they'll be happy!"

Gingka watched one of his best friends transform right in front of his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what Kenta has gone through with Ryuga to change this drastically. Kenta was still the same kind-hearted person he first met years ago, but it was obvious that the young green haired blader also became extremely tough and determined and sort of...wild. Gingka couldn't help but be proud of him.

The Pegasus blader calmly rose to his feet and took control of the situation before it became worse. Gingka looked down and closed his eyes while saying, "Hey guys that's enough. Look, if Kenta wants to play matchmaker that's his choice. But the fact of the matter still is, is that we need Asami's strength in order to stop the revival of Nemesis." He looked over at Kenta and smiled. "I have full faith that Kenta will bring the powers of both Ryuga and Asami to us. For now, we still need to find the last solar system legendary blader ok?"

Kenta beamed and started smiling. "Gingka, everyone, I will not let you down! I promise!"

Gingka nodded once. "Good luck Kenta. I will see you again soon my friend."

Kenta knew the hard challenges that laid ahead of him but he had faith. One way or another, they would all put a stop to Nemesis once and for all. And help Ryuga fall in love too. That was certain.


	2. The Light in the Woods

It was a bright and sunny day out, there were no clouds in the sky or bad weather on the horizon. Asami rested against a tree in the forest she was currently traveling through and took a deep breath of the warm fresh air. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head and looked around.

The Wolf blader was all alone and she felt the familiar pang of loneliness creep into her chest. You would think that after traveling alone for years, she would get used to waking up by herself...but she never did. Her nomadic lifestyle was fun and beautiful in its own way; no fights with anyone in her travel group, no set schedule, she was living off the land, etc. But she longed for one thing: friends. The people she usually came across out here were either liars or thieves, so there were no real opportunities for friendships.

The long-haired brunette tensed up abruptly and turned to the direction she heard the bushes rustling. She took a deep breath and calmly called out, "Hey look, I know you're there. Just come out and we can resolve this peacefully."

The intruder jumped out from the bushes and held up his bey in its launcher. "It looks like you were waiting for someone to come and rob you clean!" The guy laughed. "Look, if I win I take everything you have! Got it?"

Asami got up and got ready for the battle. "Sorry, but I don't have anything to give. Say, why don't we put our beys down so no one has to get hurt?"

"What did you say?! Gr," the robber growled and smirked. "As if! When I win, I'll take that bey of yours! Three!"

"Two! One! Let it rip!" They launched their beys and an instant explosion occurred.

The challenger shielded his face with his right arm and in another moment was sent flying back into the trees with his bey.

Asami sighed and looked at where at the defeated blader flew back into the trees in disappointment. She didn't like resorting to violence, but these goons didn't like peaceful negotiations so she didn't have a choice.

She started walking through the forest to the clearing and started making her way to the desert like tournament she heard about a few days prior. In the town of Mohinjo, the annual Swirling Dust festival was currently being held. It's been said to last two days and be full of fun events with good food, friends, family, and possibly romance.

Upon arriving in the town, during the sunset hours, the sight nearly made the young girl breathless and her heart full. There were people absolutely everywhere. Various carnival-like stands were set up in the streets and bright colorful decorations were hung. Children played games and battled in the streets while the adults had their own fun. Asami walked through the festival and had her share of fun battles with young bladers along with trying some really good food. Days like these were what allowed her to not lose sight of what was important: good people.

After having her full share of the celebration on the first day, she returned to the hills of the forest to retire for the night and rest before the tournament the following day. Asami made her way through the woods and stopped for a moment when she saw something. In the distance, a dim orange light shone faintly through the thicket and her body relaxed. It was just a campfire.

Asami chuckled at herself for being afraid and figured she would find out who the person was at least. It's not often that anyone else camps in the same area as her, or at all really. Few bladers took up the nomadic lifestyle but the few that do are some of the strongest in the world. She had to be cautious.

Like a lone wolf stalking their prey, Asami crept closer and circled around the area to try and observe her target. In an instant, a red fire flame shot towards her unexpectedly and caused her to quickly crouch to her knees to avoid the attack.

"Ah!" Asami yelped in surprise and turned her head up to the source of the assault. "What the hell?" Standing before her stood a tall white-haired figure who easily caught his bey. "Who are you?"

The guy was a sight to behold. He wore leather pants with a matching plain sleeveless black Asain looking top, with small gold details, that showed off his muscular arms, heavy brown boots, a generic brown belt with a second hooked on brown belt that held his launcher, a golden dragon-like cast on his left forearm, and complete with a white coat that also had gold details but instead of wearing it he had it draped around his neck and shoulders so it acted like a cape. His face was beautiful as well. The stranger had tan skin, due to constant exposure of the sun, gold eyes, a strong jawline, a small pointed chin and nose, and a gold dragon-like headband that was set on his forehead. In all honesty, the headband would've looked strange on anyone else other than him. His hair stood up stiffly but was messy at the same time and was a snow white color with a red streak on the left side.

"Tch," he growled and gave her the coldest and most threatening stare Asami has ever seen in her life and recoiled away from him; it was so animal-like. He smirked and wordlessly turned back around and retreated to his fire.

The brown-haired beauty was amazed. Who was this guy? He acted so tough and intimidating but she was sure it was just an act he had to scare people away. The guy was obviously a blader but Asami was sure she could beat him two seconds flat with the first blow if need be.

The Wolf blader stood up and dusted herself off before following the mysterious guy to his campfire. "You can't scare me away that easily," She chuckled and looked over at him.

He was now sitting cross-legged next to the fire with his back to her and started eating the food he gathered from the forest. "Get out of here." His voice was deep and rough with an edge. It sounded weird but powerful at the same time; she liked it.

Asami smirked to herself. She knew she wasn't going to leave for the night, not after she found a fellow camper. It wasn't often she camped with someone and anyone could be good company. It would help her feel a little less lonely in this big world. "I hate to say it, but we both know that's not happening anytime soon." She walked over and sat on the other side of the fire and faced him. "You never told me your name, pal." His eyes remained closed as he continued eating his pears. "So I guess you're not one for talking? Why'd you attack me with your bey then?"

"You're not very good at hunting or being quiet in general. Obviously, since you can't stop talking." He finished his pear and tossed it over his shoulders into the bushes ten feet behind him, with his eyes still closed. He picked another one and continued eating.

She frowned. "You don't know the first thing about me. Don't act like you're so tough and almighty, you just got lucky that time." She could've sworn the guy rolled his eyes even with them still closed. "Hey, do you ever open your eyes?" In an instant, the guy opened his eyes and looked at her. His gaze was so piercing and uncomfortable she wished she never mentioned it in the first place. Asami squirmed slightly but starred right back.

"Get out of here. My gaze alone will tare you to shreds." He stated harshly and went back to finishing his food with closed eyes.

"But it hasn't," she pointed out. "I'm still here and, unfortunately for you, I'm not going anywhere else for the night." She grinned. "So, your name? What's your beyblade?" She couldn't hold in her excitement anymore about the mysterious guy's bey. Asami loved beyblade and since this guy was a blader, there was at least a common reference point they could talk about.

The white-haired stranger scoffed and threw his remaining trash behind him to the bushes. "This isn't story time around the campfire."

She ignored his rude remarks and continued on. "My name's Asami Katsu and this is my bey," she took Arctic Wolf out and held it around the fire so he could see. "Arctic Wolf." The beautiful bey practically glowed in the light of the fire.

He still didn't look at her. "Don't care. This isn't preschool show and tell," he replied in a bored tone.

This guy was really getting on her nerves. How could someone be this rude? Asami frowned slightly and took a deep breath to calm herself. "My dad actually built this beyblade for me when I was little and I've had it ever since." She looked into the fire and continued. "It's custom made and everything. There's not another bey like this out in the entire universe." Her face tightened in slight confusion as she looked at her bey. "But around three weeks ago something happened. I was training in the mountains when all of a sudden a bright light fell out of the sky and went into Wolf, and she transformed right in front of my eyes; it was beautiful."

The guy's eyes shot open instantly and looked at the girl across the fire. "A bright light you say? From the sky?"

She nodded and laughed humorlessly, "Crazy, I know. But I swear it's true! And from that light, I've gained unimaginable power. I've been trying to master it but there's something I'm still not completely controlling yet."

"Unimaginable power huh?" The stranger questioned with his eyes slightly wide. "So you're one of them then. A legendary blader they call it."

Asami was surprised the guy knew what he was talking about. She figured he would be the last person on earth to know of this phenomenon. "Legendary blader? What's that?"

"I told you, this isn't story time around the campfire," He said harshly. Then he smirked and leaned his hand on his knee. "But in time I will take that power from you and make it my own. That is, if you're telling the truth."

"Is that a threat?" Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Oh please!" She swatted away his threat like it was an annoying pest. "I would like to see you try."

The guy grinned and a mechanical laughter rose from his chest. "Trust me, you wouldn't. You don't know anything about me and what I'm capable of."

"Don't give me that! That's what I've been trying to do for the last twenty minutes!"

"And you will never know anything about me so give it up." He placed more sticks into the fire and poked the flames around.

The girl grinned. "I hope you know that I take these things as a challenge. I'll find something out about you one way or another."

"That was also obvious to me when you came and sat down after I told you to go away."

Asami was silent for a minute and watched him. "You know, you're a really observant guy."

"Tch," he scoffed and threw a dead leaf into the fire. "Whatever." He turned his back to her and laid down on his side with his jacket acting as a blanket.

She sighed and took it as a cue that their conversation was over and got into a comfortable position herself. This guy was a tough nut to crack. He was rude, mysterious, good looking but acted in such an animalistic way. Well, so much for trying to make a friend when this guy clearly wanted nothing to do with her.

As she closed her eyes for the night, despite having rare company, she couldn't help but feel the lonliest she's ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, Asami has met Ryuga! Even though she doesn't know it's Ryuga...
> 
> Speaking of Ryuga, how am I doing with his portrayal? Feel free to let me know if I'm doing a good or bad job portraying him, it will really help me! His characterization is the most important aspect for me and I really want to nail it down. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Till next time :)


End file.
